fphfandomcom-20200215-history
Shusky
Shusky is a FPH Templar and a polish enigma. The Panel of Experts has, however, deduced that he is one of the following people. Tomasz Górski Tomasz Górski used to be a sprint canoeist. He won a bronze medal. Theorists suggest that he is in fact Shusky, and stopped canoeing in the mid-aughties in order to not suddenly conquer the world with his amphibious skillz and achieve World Domination before the proper forms had been filled out. This would have been a disaster. Pope John Paul II Blessed Pope John Paul II (Latin: Ioannes Paulus PP. II, Italian: Giovanni Paolo II, Polish: Jan Paweł II), born Karol Józef Wojtyła (Polish: ˈjuzɛf vɔjˈtɨwa; 18 May 1920 – 2 April 2005), served as Pope of the Catholic Church and Sovereign of Vatican City from 16 October 1978 until his death on 2 April 2005, at 84 years and 319 days of age. His was the second-longest documented pontificate, which lasted 26 years and 168 days; only Pope Pius IX (1846–1878) who served 31 years, has reigned longer. Pope John Paul II is the only Slavic or Polish pope to date and was the first non-Italian Pope since Dutch Pope Adrian VI (1522–1523). Since he has the biggest hat and is therefor immortal, and because he continued posting after 2005, his death must have been a huge conspiracy involving Canada and/or Turkmenistan. Tomasz Radzinski ''Tomasz Radzinski (born 14 December 1973) is a Canadian association footballer who plays as a striker. He is currently unattached.'' - Wikipedia. If this is, in fact, Shusky, then he is in fact an infiltrant in the Nile Penguin Armed Forces and should be shot. Kushluk Kushluk (also spelled Küchlüg, Küçlüg, Güčülüg, Kuchlug) was a member of the Naiman tribe of western Mongolia. He was defeated by Genghis Khan and fled westward to the Kara-Khitan Khanate, where he became an advisor. In 1210, he took control of the khanate. He was killed by the Mongols when they conquered the region in 1218. He was without honour. It is possible that Pope Benedict XVI travelled in time using a telephone box to snatch him away and bring him to this century. Why do we even still say that by the way, "this century", doesn't it sound way cooler if you say "this millennium" Riga It is also theorized that he is the bishopry of Riga, on an elaborate mission to conquer the world despite being a one-province minor in an awful government. A Hypercube Silvio Berlusconi Silvio Berlusconi (Italian pronunciation: berluˈskoːni ( listen); born 29 September 1936), also known as Il Cavaliere (literally, The Knight) – from knighthood to the Order of Merit for Labour which he received in 1977 – is an Italian politician and businessman who served three terms as Prime Minister of Italy, from 1994 to 1995, 2001 to 2006, and 2008 to 2011. Berlusconi is also the controlling shareholder of Mediaset and owner of A.C. Milan. Berlusconi is also the controlling shareholder of Italy. Also according to reliable sources he is Shusky. Darkflame Look, are we really sure they're two different people? WHAT IF HE HIRED SOMEONE ELSE TO PRETEND TO BE DARKFLAME ON SKYPE? Category:FPH Templars Category:Dudes Category:Eurodragon Category:North Korean Stuff Category:Philosophers